Out of the Wild
by Circled by Fire
Summary: Mika Kuraishi is a Titan Shifter from an mysterious tribe outside the walls. Seeking help from humans inside the walls, she does a daring thing. Reveal herself. Training under Corporal Levi, will unknown feelings start to melt her heart of stone and his heart of ice? {LeviXOC} {Crappy Summary} {Rating May Change} {Contains Violence, Gore, and Explicit Scenes}


!"£$%^&*

Darkness.

For that whole 3 years, all I saw was darkness. I was alone, but capable. I had no allies, but I knew I could fend for myself if the day I got inside came.

Escaped as a Titan Shifter from my tribe outside, I knew what I had to do.

And that time had come.

I reached up in my titan form, and punched through the layers of rock and dirt I had formed through out the past months. I blinked rapidly as the bright light shon in, burning my irises with the lost feeling I had missed. Warmth.

Smiling, I crawled out stiffly and observed my surroundings. Far off in the east, 4 to 5 titans were walking, towards a group of humans on horses.

_Humans on horses?! _My mind screamed, running towards them. I was short for a Titan, (4 meters) but extremely fast. I darted forward, and took down the titans in a rugby tackle. I heard the screams of a couple humans, probably in shock.

I screaming a battle cry, I bit out the back of the titans neck, spitting out the disgusting, rotten flesh. I then took down another, ripping its head off in one simple tear. Blood splattered across me, myself making a face of disgust. Looking round, I noticed the three others had been taken down by the humans.

Suddenly, a wild human appeared in front of my face, scaring me. I looked closely, and saw a mop of brown hair dragged into a ponytail, glasses, and a mouth moving.

_Wait, was it talking with me?_

I listened in, and recognized a couple words. 'Testing', 'happy', and 'mine'. I tilted my head slightly, while looking the possibly female in the eyes.

"Me... Human... Titan... Stuck..." I muttered, a rough voice coming out of my mouth.

"Try thinking of getting out!" The human said, moving over to my ear so I could hear her better. A wide grin was plastered on her face, surprising me.

"...O-Okay..." I replied, struggling to get the words out. An image of me crawling out the back of a titans neck rested in my mind, my vision fading. What was happening?! "H-Help..." I muttered, collapsing to the ground, face forward.

I opened my eyes, to see titan flesh surrounding me. I screamed in horror, ripping out as fast as I could. Shoving my hand up, I broke the surface and light filtered in.

"Help! Someone! I'm stuck in a titan!" I screamed, trying to dig myself out. Immediately, a small pale had shot out and grabbed mine, pulling me out roughly. Blinking rapidly, I looked up and saw a short, stern man facing me.

"Finally." He muttered, dusting off his hand.

"EEEKKKKK!" I squealed, launching myself back. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I shouted before falling off of the titan body I was on. I landed with a face full of grass, and my dress in tatters.

I looked around and saw a group of humans surrounding me, long sword-like things in there hands. My eyes opened wide, noticing how sharp they were.

I knew it. _This is it Mika, your going to be eaten by humans._

I bent my head down, trembling slightly. "I-If y-your going t-to kill me, please do it q-quickly..." I muttered, a sudden outburst shocking me back to my senses.

"WHHHHAAAAAAA?! KILL YOU?! YOUR MY SPECIAL SUBJECT!" A female voice exclaimed, as I was pulled up into a hug from behind. Someone rubbed their face against mine happily. "Your mine~"

!"£$%^&* ~Flashback~

_Suddenly, a wild human appeared in front of my face, scaring me. I looked closely, and saw a mop of brown hair dragged into a ponytail, glasses, and a mouth moving._

_Wait, was it talking with me?_

_I listened in, and recognized a couple words. 'Testing', 'happy', and 'mine'. I tilted my head slightly, while looking the possibly female in the eyes._

_"Me... Human... Titan... Stuck..." I muttered, a rough voice coming out of my mouth._

_"Try thinking of getting out!" The human said, moving over to my ear so I could hear her better. A wide grin was plastered on her face, surprising me._

!"£$%^&*

I clutched my head tightly, pain and memories of being ripped apart in my mind. A soundless scream escaped my mouth, as I collapsed to the floor, shaking violently.

Tears spilled out of my eyes, the thought of my dead parents were too much to cope with.

A pair of strong arms gripped around me, pulling me up into a bridal style carry. I looked up, and saw the short man again.

"Huh?"

He looked down at me, emotionless. "Tch." He returned his gave forward, while putting me on the back of a horse.

He climbed on after, before shooting a stream of colour into the sky, dazzling.

"Oooo... Pretty..." I muttered, my eyes drooping slowly into a dreamless sleep.

!"£$%^&*

I awoken in a gray cell, large metal cuff around my petite hands. I looked around hesitantly, noticing a pair of green eyes on me. I looked back, giving him a small glare.

"So this is where they prepare us." I say, catching the others attention. He looked away, and scratched the back of his head.

"Prepare? For what?" He asked, curious.

"To be eaten, of course!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"H-Huh?! Were not going to be eaten!" He said hastily, lifting a huge weight off of my shoulders.

"Thank god. At least inside the walls they are nice." I mutter, sitting up.

"Nice?! I consider this as bad."

I looked over in surprise. "Back in Makuraja, the 'almighty' Colossal eats Titan Shifters to gain power. Typical, since he is a titan shifter himself."

His pupils widened in shock.

"So your leader is the C-Colossal Titan?!" He stuttered, leaning back.

"Duh. I forgot there was an echo in this room." I call out sarcastically, before a person walked in. Again with the short man.

"Finally, some other company! Even if it is shorty, its better then idiot over there." I nodded my head in the boys direction.

"Shut up, midget. Higher-ups have requested your presence." He replied, monotone.

_Wow, hes boring._

He unlocked my cage, sped over to me, grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the wall. He leaned forward, and whispered in my ear. "Its Corporal to you."

"Someone seems vicious, _Corporal._" I say, emphasizing the last word. Letting go, he un-cuffed me.

"Maldita..." I muttered in my home language, Spanish.

"What was that?" He whipped his head round, forcing me to stare into his steely gray eyes.

"Espero verte en el infierno buen amigo." I glared back, standing my ground. He stepped forward, and put another set of cuff on my hands.

Grabbing my arm roughly, he dragged me across the gigantic building, until we got into a large room with many humans in it.

Pushed forward by the almighty short, I obeyed the orders given to me on the way there and sat on my knees, myself being chained to a large pole.

"Today we will be seeing who will gain custody over the Marked Titan, Military Police or the Survey Corps." A man in front of me announced.

An unknown man spoke up from the right. I looked over at him confused.

"I believe, since the Eren incident, I believe the Military should take custody over this Small Titan. Coming from outside the wall, we do not know her capabilities or skills and is a danger to the citizens. We will first eliminate her, then do dissections on her body and brain. The Survey Corps have already caused enough damage with Eren." he stepped back, please with his speech. A round of applause sounded from the crowd, seemingly witnesses.

"Silence!" The main man shouted, while a man from the left stood up.

"The Survey Corps believe that this woman is capable of many things that can help humanity defeat the titans. While outside the walls, we have many witnesses of her taking down multiple titans and even speaking with us in her Marked form. We believe, with training and discipline, she will become even greater than Eren Jaeger." He stepped back, seemingly satisfied.

"Well. I have chosen. Due to lack of evidence, Mili-"

"WAITT!" A voice shouted from the double doors.

I looked round to see Shorty and Idiot running up.

"Sir, I know for a fact that the Marked Titan knows of the human inside of the Colossal Titan. If we kill her, we will never be able to get the information out of her that could save humanity all together." Idiot pleaded, shooting an encouraging look towards me.

The main man looked down at me questionly. "Well?"

_Oh. He wants me to speak. _"I do know of the Colossal you are mentioning. He is the leader of my tribal group, Makuraja, and devours other Titan Shifters. I was in fact supposed to be consumed, but broke free in my titan form and stayed underground in a hole for several years. Unfortunately, I forgot how to change back into a human, so I was stuck there." I replied, my voice strong and clear.

Identical looks of shock were traced on everyone's face, except Shorty's. Typical.

"I see. This woman is to be handed over to the Survey Corps, and to be trained under Corporal Levi."

_Great. Trained. At least its' better than being killed, though._

"Corporal Levi, you may take the Marked Titan and the Rogue Titan back to their cells." The main man stated simply.

Shorty walked up to me, then un-cuffed me.

"Well, its going to be a pain teaching you, midget."

_Wait... He was Corporal Levi?! Splendid. Just Splendid._

!"£$%^&*

**_Maldita = Damn / Bloody hell_**

**_Espero verte en el infierno buen amigo = I hope to see you in hell good friend._**

!"£$%^&*


End file.
